


Game On

by Andbackthen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 00:26:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17714573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andbackthen/pseuds/Andbackthen
Summary: It's a Valetine's Day tradition, but can Ginny still be suprised by her own game?





	Game On

**Author's Note:**

> Third place in the Best Comedy category of the Harry/Ginny Valentine’s Day Fest 2019 :D

Ginny left the bed as quietly as she could, making sure she didn’t wake her boyfriend up. She went to the other side of the bed and checked on Harry before leaving the room. Good, he was still asleep. She had managed to avoid his first attack opportunity. If only she could avoid him for the rest of the day…

They had unspoken rules on place, she couldn’t just go to a remote place and put wards around herself, waiting until the day passed. He had to be able to reach her if he could. That was the most important one, but there were other rules, no one else was to be informed of the game, no one could be asked to keep a secret or to help in any way.

As she left their bedroom and entered the bathroom, she thought about the game. It had started on their first Valentine’s day together, after the war. It was a Hogsmead weekend and they had a lovely day. That is, until Harry decided it would be hilarious to recite a certain poem to her… She had tried to escape him, and a hide and seek-kind of game had followed, with both of them ending under their favourite tree by the lake, Harry touching her in a very pleasant way and reciting the poem on her ear. She had _not_ minded that even a little a bit.

However, the next Valentine’s day he had tried the poem thing again. Right as she woke that morning, he started reciting it. On impulse, she got her wand and disapparated to the Burrow before he got to the second line. He tried following her, but she kept running away. She had managed to avoid him all day, and he never quite got to catch her long enough for the whole thing. They celebrated her victory in very enjoyable ways afterwards.

After that… it was war. Their current scoreboard was three to two, Ginny was winning, and she damned well intended to maintain her lead. Last year he had outsmarted her, learning from an unsuspecting Luna of their plans and getting her accosted on a river bank, wandless and made to listen to the poem. Even if he had to say it loud enough to be heard over her laughing.

Oh, but not today, no. Her plan was airtight, he would not think of finding her where she was headed. She had only informed her companion yesterday, and he and Harry had not talked to each other, she was sure of that. Besides, even if Harry somewhat managed to get to her (she did not put anything past that man), Ginny was certain the overall back noise would make poem-listening impossible.

She changed her clothes on the bathroom, where she had hide them the night before, and apparated to the entrance of a Quidditich stadium. She found who she was looking for easily enough, as he was standing by the side, where they had agreed on meeting. Also, he was quite tall and had very red hair.

“I can’t believe you decided to come with me today.” Said a very excited Ron, head to toe in bright orange. “You never come with me to Cannons games.”

She felt a little guilty at that, he was genuinely happy for the company. Well, even if part of the motivation was avoiding her pursuer, she wanted to spend quality time with her brother too. Besides, a Quidditich game was a Quidditich game, right? Even it was between the Cannons and the Appleby Arrows, the two with the worst performances so far this year.

As the pair found their seats and prepared for the start of the game well stocked with snacks, Ginny couldn’t help but do a quick reconnaissance of the stands. Nothing seemed out of place among the orange wave surrounding her. Sure, she had been asked for a few autographs already, but this was pretty standard stuff for her now, especially in a game.

They were having a lot fun, but she remained somewhat alert to any sign of poetry. However, the closest it got to that, until the Cannons asked for the first time-out after about twenty minutes of a truly terrible game, was the chanting from the supporters of both teams.

Ginny had to give something to Ron, as he seemed not to have lost any of his good humour, even if his team was losing to what was also quite a bad team. They were talking about some of the moves, and enjoying their snacks (she was totally going back to the Harpies’s suggested diet tomorrow), when suddenly the scoreboard went all black and little hearts started to pop, followed by her name. Oh, boy. This was next level.

She looked around a little startled; going public with their little game was not what she had in mind at all. However, no one else seemed even a little bit curious about the lack of Quidditich-related content on the board. Or the fact that it started to show something worthy of Madam Puddifoot's. There was definitely a spell in place and only she could see the lovey-dovey show in the board. She couldn’t avoid laughing at it, even if she had lost, she supposed. Harry had really gone all the way with the over romantic display, which was a joke between them, but also ended up making her heart beat a bit faster.

So, no reciting this year, Ginny thought as the first strophe appeared on the board. Just her own voice on her head. She was not sure she would give him the victory this year after all. Sure, he had managed to find her and present the poem, so to speak. However, part of the appeal (and what made her losses nearly as fun as the wins) was his voice declaiming the words to her.

The second line was shown below the first, and Ginny checked around the orange mass surrounding her in search of her opponent. There was no sign of him as far as she could tell, and she frowned. The physical restraint was also a perk of being found. She was _really_ not into this new development, to be honest.

Ron was distracted eating and looking as the players entered the field after the time out, brooms on hand. She focused on the board again, and her heart skipped a beat. The third line was now there, but it was different from the original. Oh, so he had tried his hand on poem-writing, did he now. Even if humour was undoubtedly part of it, it was still unbelievable cute, and she was so going to take the mickey out of him for that. Ginny hold her breath waiting for the final line, and when it came, it was accompanied by a question she was not waiting for. Even if she kind of was, she supposed, on an unconscious level.

_His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad,_

_His hair is as dark as a blackboard._

_He is completely yours, and after all the wars,_

_There is a new adventure to be explored._

_Will you marry me?_

Harry was coming in her direction from one of the stadium doors, an orange cap low on his head, and largely ignored by the surrounding fans, as the game had started again. Ginny could feel tears falling freely now. Damn this future husband of hers. They were even now. They were so even.


End file.
